


Прощание. Другие гавани

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Прощание. Другие гавани

Ясным июльским утром «Мавритания» отправилась в свой последний выход в море.

Саутгемптон желал попрощаться с легендарным кораблем. «Мавританию» провели рядом с самой длинной набережной на двух небольших буксирах. С истинно британским достоинством шёл горделивый, строгий корабль, и люди торжественно замолкали, когда мимо проплывала четырёхтрубная громада.

Приложив руку к глазам, прикрывая их от яркого солнца, на набережной наблюдал за отплытием в числе других и капитан Рострон, некогда командовавший «Мавританией». Он знал, что значит терять корабли: подорвавшиеся на минах, торпедированные, погибшие на мелях, от штормов и столкновений. Но никогда прежде не приходилось провожать суда вот так, в печальной тишине, нарушаемой только чайками, не ведающими уважения к кораблям и их капитанам. Он так и не нашёл сил подняться на борт дорогого друга: вся мебель и отделка уже были сняты, спилены, отвинчены, и от некогда роскошной леди Атлантики остался лишь корпус.

«Мавритания», дав прощальный гудок, неторопливо удалялась от притихшей набережной, пока окончательно не исчезла за островом Солент, огибая его.

Впереди было море, ослепительно-сияющее, подернутое дымкой летнее море.

Оставив берег далеко позади, она помчится, полетит на всей мощности разогнанных двигателей, как некогда, покоряя Атлантику, навстречу ветру и солнцу, стальная, неудержимая. Над волнами, все быстрее, всё выше, над пристанью, заливом и над усталым, ржавым, обречённым остовом, по-старушечьи дребезжащим, бессильно плетущимся на слом.

Там, за горизонтом, ждут другие гавани, и она непременно прибудет туда во всем блеске и славе, для того, чтобы навечно стать на якорь рядом с «Лузитанией».


End file.
